Law Breaker
by xX Yin and Yang Xx
Summary: Assassin vampire Devika is on the run from the law after committing treason and along the way she discovers her past that may help to save her future. We suck at summarys So please read! Flames Welcome so Please Review!


Authors' Note: This is just a taster of what is to come so please let us know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I drew my cloak closer around my body, making sure I was shrouded in the illusion of darkness. My apprentice, Helios, followed close behind me keeping to my shadow. Our mission, rather my mission was dangerous. But this risk I was willing to take for the safety of my people. The streets were empty, or so I thought, but little did I know that we were being watched. The only sound was the light treads of my boots, and the whispering voices of the wind.

"Devika, wait up, I think I heard something" Helios whispered.

"Oh shut up, your being noisy" I smoothly replied. There was no room for error on my mission.

"I thought you said you were going to listen to me".

I turned around and glared at him ferociously

"And I thought I told you to shut up".

I watched emotions of anger flicker over his face, but quickly replaced by fear. I continued down the alley knowing Helios would follow my every footstep as I was all he had now.

The huge, golden gates came into sight. The palace was surrounded in mist but still as daunting as ever. A quick assessment of the gates told me I wasn't able to use my vampire abilities here. A barrier designed to stop all intruders would surely reveal us to the enemy. A quick signal to Helios told him that I was moving onwards, looking for a weak link in the security system. This wasn't going to be easy but I had a job to do, and I intended to complete it. After searching the entire border we found there was only one way in, and that was to go under the barricade. There was a small section of earth that had become unlodged due to the roots of an old oak tree. Quickly I sent Helios to scrape away the earth and create a passage just big enough for our slender bodies. I would surely miss Helios when his usefulness had run out for he was so obedient. None the less I must do as needed.

Sliding my body through the hole was easier than I thought it would be, however Helios had trouble, once again proving stealth was not his strongest point. We crept along the outskirts of the palace looking for an open window; we found one along the servant's corridor. I turned to Helios.

"Wait here until i tell you to come up" I then turned and looked up.

Gathering my cloak I leapt for the window ledge. I swung my legs over, landing gracefully in the firelight provided by the torches lining the stone walls. I checked my surroundings to make sure the eerie silence remained undisturbed. I jumped as I felt a hand brush my shoulder but when I turned ready to attack, hands sizzling with electricity, it was only Helios stood there.

"What were you thinking, I could have killed you" I barked.

Helios raised his hands in defeat.

"The guards were coming; better to get caught in here than out there"

I scoffed at his defiance but said nothing more as I knew his fate was predestined. I elegantly strode off down the corridor only stopping to peer around the corners for any obstacles we might encounter. A pair of guards walked straight past, obviously blissfully unaware of our presence. Luckily this meant that no one was going to find any dead bodies littering the floor.

The palace was a maze of corridors, it seemed that the long years i had been away had erased all previous knowledge of the layout. We wandered for hours ducking into the shadows when a guard came by, for although i was sure they were not aware of us i did not want to risk it.

Having finally made it to the throne room unhindered I was mentally prepared for any challenges that might occur during the final stage of my mission. I turned to Helios and told him of the plan.

"I will fight the guards, you need to kill him, you remember how?"

Helios paled and his eyes widened in fear, but nodded solemnly.

"I understand Devika".

I smiled and gave him the dagger that I had concealed within my bodice. It glistened in the light, the rubies shining like the fresh blood that would soon cover the silver blade, as we turned to face the doors that would contain his doom.


End file.
